hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Park
The Haunted Park '''is a Halloween-themed park that has a close connection to spirits that once tried to take over the City. The statue is the Horseman of the Samhain, said to have protected against such spirits. Many leftover Halloween items and costumes line the park, even without an ongoing celebration. When visited, the player seems to be depicted inside of the park, seeing the statue and entrance to the park from inside of it. Jack's Castle can be seen in the distance from this angle (but somehow not the Manor) Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the '''Haunted Park. These may be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Antlers * Demon horns on pumpkin in front of park bench * Demon horns on left pumpkin on horse statue Apple * right bottom corner on the stones left of skull Basket * Next to the girl on the park bench, has a handle and pumpkin face * On the grave beside the horse statue * In front of left gateway pillar in among other stuff Bat * Upper center, between tree branch and statute * Various places across the sky Bundle of Grass * On the far right of the bench * On left foreground, below a pumpkin Bunting Flag * Under the horse * Upper branches of the tree Butterfly * In the middle on the trunk of the tree (hard to see) * At the root of the tree * Under Angel statue, on the base Candy Bucket * On bench, right foreground Candy Eyeballs * On bench * On ground, front right corner of bench Cards * Center foreground, visible under book (five cards) * Lower tree trunk between roots on right side (one card) Cat * On the stone wall behind Angel statue * Beside the horse statue on right-side grave * Behind the kettle middle of screen Coffin * Under the horse statue * Leaning against tree truck, left side * Leaning against archway, left side Collar * Left branch tree, midway up * Top of pumpkin on ground, right side most directly under horses front hooves Crystal Ball * Right corner foreground * On tree roots on left side of picture Doll * In between the left and center pumpkin on the ground in front of the statue. * Underneath the bench on the right side * Sitting on bench * Sitting on the horse statue Dried Herbs * Front corner of the bench * Lower left corner of screen, between book and pumpkin Frog * Root of tree, touching book between two lower left pumpkins * Right side of tree *Lower center right on brick pavement Gargoyle * Left pillar of the arch * Behind the bench, rightmost side * Under the horse statue, partially hidden by coffin Garland (Looks like a wreath) * On the left pillar at the entry way towards the castle * On tree trunk Ghost * In the background through the archway * On tree right side of trunk (small, with it's arms raised) * To the right of the archway * Sheet (with face) hanging from tree to left of statue Goblet * On tree roots, left foreground * On the pedestal of horse statue Hat * On the front leg of the horse * On the top of one of the pumpkins at the base of horse * On top of statue on the right Heart * Cloud shaped and various places across the sky * Etched in brick road, on lower center right Hourglass *On the park bench *Behind rear legs of horse statue Horns * Devil horns on the pumpkin underneath horse statue * Devil horns on the pumpkin below right side of bench Jewelry Box * On ground near right side of benc * Beside the tree roots Knife * Bottom right foreground, just below bench * Sticking in pumpkin on top of base of statue near horses's hooves Magic Wand * On bench * On ground in front of bench (beside the broom) * Lying across top of largest pumpkin on ground below horses raised legs Maple leaf * On top of the third left pumpkin at the base of the statue * Far left, blue, hanging from the tree * Bottom right on top of pumpkin * Bottom center, under the broom * Middle of the screen, on the ground next to cauldron Mask * On ground, centre foreground (Frankenstein) * Laying against the right most pumpkin in front the base of the statue * Laying against the middle pumpkin in front of the base of the statue * On the horse where leg meets the body * Against the tree roots Mirror * On tree roots, left foreground * Next to big tombstone Mushroom * Lower right below pumpkins on ground * On tree trunk right side * On the tree trunk left side * Upper right of tree branches Necklace * On the ground, foreground a bit on the right side of the middle, looks like a chain. * Hanging over the right armrest of the bench, pearls on a cord. * Laying on the bench, closer to the right * Around horse's neck Nest * On top of right pillar of gate * Near base of tree * Top of tree in branches * On the root of the tree Owl * Perched on the horse statue * Perched on the tree's branch, left most side, near the grave * Perched on left side of bench Ouija Board * On tree roots, left foreground * Background behind statue * Next to front right seat leg Pentagram * On base of angel statue on right * On hind quarter of horse * On tombstone on far right Pointer * On right column of arch * On base of horse statue, front * On ground in center pointing towards arches Poison * Lower right, next to the two pumpkins * Extreme left corner behind tree * In front of bench * Right center of tree roots Rat * On top of the bench * On the ground in front of bench Rope * Hanging as a nose behind Angel statue on the tree branch * Hanging around the tree's branch leftmost side, beside the grave that's behind the tree * Hanging off the horse's leg Shoe * Foreground middle against broom * In the middle of the path to the castle, underneath the gate entrance (small, blends in, hard to see, sometimes partially hidden by wolf) Snake * Top limb of tree near cape of horseman statue * Far in the distance on the path towards the castle Scythe * Left of screen against tree * In figure's hand on horse, left foregroun * In Angel statue's hand Scarecrow * Beside horse statue * In the pathway under arch Skeleton * Standing in front of grave, left foreground * Against the bench, right foreground * Between tree and horse statue, behind/on gravestone Toy Balloon * In middle small tree in background * Right of Angel Statue above bench, right foreground * Where horseman's head would be Vampire Teeth (Vampire Jaw) * On tree roots * Middle foreground Voodoo Doll * Right foreground under the bench, by foot of bench * Sitting in the middle of the bench Wineglass * In front of the horses hooves * On tree trunk Wolf * Through the archway * Behind the bench * Beside the bench, left side * Etched in grave stone on lower right Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Locations